ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mythica
Mythica is an American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film directed by . It is being produced by Warner Animation Group, Vertigo Entertainment, Ilion Animation Studios (logo not shown, but credited) and Lord Miller Productions and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is set to be released on December 11, 2020. Synopsis Set in an alternate Earth where humans, animals, dinosaurs, mythical creatures, Face Paints, Face Paint animals and dragons live together, a teen girl heads to save her town when a corrupted mayor who plans to turn it into his own world. Full Plot Crystal Preston is an adventure loving teenage girl who lives in Mythica, a country in the United States where mythical creatures and other species live together with humans in peace and harmony. Cast *Hailee Steinfeld as Crystal Preston, a teenage girl who is very adventurous and wants to save Mythica and is the main protagonist. *Chris Pratt as Buck the Bonga, a comedic speaking Bonga who is Crystal's pet. *Alison Brie as Halie Paintders, a Face Paint who aids Crystal in saving Mythica, becoming her best friend (girlfriend later) and the deutagonist. *Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Emmet, a Velociraptor who is Halie's pet. Unlike Buck, he cant talk, but make noises. *Sam Neill as Tucker, a cowboy Hiyai who rounds up Guanlongs. *Matthew McConaughey as Anthony Chucke, a rich human who is the corrupted mayor of Mythica and the main antagonist. *Josh Gad as Nickels, a Troodon who works for Anthony Chucke and the tritary (later former) antagonist. *Robert Downey Jr. as Michelle, a Tyrannasaurus rex who, despite his female name, is actually a male. He depises his own name and being mistaken for a girl. He prefers to be called M. *Anna Kendrick as Minka Darkness, a Dark Paint who chases down the heroes and the secondary antagonist. *Brie Larson as Mango, a wango who helps Crystal and her friends on saving Mythica. *Dave Boat as Smeck, a crazy imp who tends to wreck havoc, as well as the only imp that is intelligent, though still behave like a raccoon at times. *Nick Offerman as Zaragon, a dragon who is the leader of Mythica. *Glenn Close as Susan Preston, a woman who is Crystal's grandmother. *Harrison Ford as Nicholas Preston, a former adventurer who is Crystal's grandfather. After Anthony's dramatic demise, he is declared a new mayor of Mythica. *Idris Elba as Dawnbeak, a Griffin who is one of the protectors of Mythica. *Steve Zahn as Mountainfluff, a Griffin who is one of the protectors of Mythica. *Mark Hamill as Moonbreath, a Griffin who is one of the protectors of Mythica. *Jennifer Lawrence as Stormwing, a Griffin who is one of the protectors of Mythica and the only one that is female. Vocal effects were provided by (also) Frank Welker, Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker and Alan Tudyk. Production Music The score for the movie is being composed by . In addition to her role, Hailee Steinfeld confirmed she is writing a pop ballad song for the movie. In addition to Hailee Steinfeld, it was announced that Rihanna, Andy Grammar, Skyler Gray and Ed Sheeran would make songs for the film as well. *Shattered by Hailee Steinfeld *Welcome to Mythica by Rihanna *TBD by Andy Grammar *TBD by Skyler Grey *TBD by Ed Sheeran Animation The animation was outsourced to Ilion Animation Studios in Madrid, Spain. Casting Writing Sequel Possible television series Due to the film's monster success, Jennifer Yuh Nelson stated that a television series is possible. Species seen in the film *Human *Face Paint *Bonga *Wango *Dragon *Famboo *Dog *Cat *Hiyai *Tyrannasaurus Rex *Golems *Sirens *Griffins *Faun *Bonga * Reception Critical response received extremely positive reviews from critics and audience, being the best-reviewed WAG film, surprassing Collin the Speedy Boy'.'' On Rotten Tomatoes, the score is "98%", the critic consensus reads "Mythica matches its beautiful animation with its creative writing, excellent casting and heartwarming moments that audiences will love." On Metacritic, it has a score of 92 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it has an average audience score of a rare "A+", becoming the first WAG film to earn that CinemaScore grade. Box office Accolades Controversy Promotions Theatrical release promotions *McDonalds put out 10 candy dispensers as part of their Happy Meals. In addition, McDonalds announced that there will be a promotion for the film called Mythica Christmas where you can win prizes if you see TBD. The Chocolate Mint McFlurry Desert and Egg Nog Shake, both previously from the Toy Story 2 promotion, and the Reese's McFlurry will be brought back alongside with the new McFlurry desert, Candycane Caramel McFlurry. LEGO Theme '''Main article: LEGO Mythica Easter Eggs *One of the triceratops makes a resemblance to Carlos from Collin the Speedy Boy. Video Game Tie-in Main article: ''Mythica'' The video game tie in was released on the same day the film releases. It is released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, Mac and Sega Orion, being developed by Avalanche Software and published by WB Games. Tropes /Tropes Rating In the United States, the film is rated PG for "action and peril, some rude humor, and thematic elements". Variants *Warner Bros and WAG: The Warner Bros. logo is drawn in the cave with mythical creatures when the torch passes. Then, after the logo, the camera pans to the Warner Animation Group logo. Release The film was released on December 11, 2020 in the United States and Canada. The film premeired early in United Kingdom on November 27, 2020, two weeks before its US and Canada premeire. It will premeire on January 2021 in Austraila. Home media The film was released on March 9, 2021 on Digital and on DVD, Blu-Ray and Blu-Ray 3D on April TBD, 2021. It includes three shorts, titled /Halie's Bonga Problem/, /Griffin Mayhem/ and [[/The Dinosaur Chase/]]. Quotes *'Crystal:' It's a girl tyrannasaurus! She is so cute! *'Michelle: '''Girl?! I am a male for crying out loud! (then, Crystal, Buck and Halie chuckles, trying their best not to laugh) Gallery Smeck (Mythica).png|Smeck. Rsz 1crystal preston mythica.png|Crystal Preston. Rsz 1halie paintders mythica.png|Halie Paintders. Trivia *This film is the first WAG film to feature a LGBT couple, being Crystal x Halie. *This is the first Warner Animation Group to be directed by a female director. *Despite Halie having the same last name as the four main characters from ''The Tales of the Paintders, it has been confirmed that they are 'NOT '''related. *Three of the cast, Chris Pratt, Alison Brie and Nick Offerman, also starred together in ''The Lego Movie and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. *The three of the cast, being Chris Pratt, Robert Downey Jr. and Brie Larson, also starred in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Before Alison Brie was chosen for Halie, Rowan Blanchard was originally planned for the character. *There are notable Mythical animal behavior differences in this film: **The imps behave like raccoons. **The Golems and some dragons serve as builders. **The Griffins serve as protectors of Mythica, making sure the city is in peace and harmony. ** Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Warner Bros. Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Movies considered the best Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas